NineRose Oneshot
by Almanorek
Summary: The Daleks capture Nine and Rose and demand a Time Lord child to be used as a weapon. This is the first piece of fanfiction I've ever written. NSFW, but it's very vanilla, I suppose.


Nine and Rose found themselves locked in the underbelly of a Dalek mothership. The two had travelled onboard using the TARDIS, but were quickly captured and taken away. Nine shouted at an intercom on the otherwise featureless metal wall, "Why haven't you killed us, eh?! That's all Daleks ever do! Kill! But you've kept us alive..." He turned to Rose. "And they've kept us alive... Rose, this is bad, this can absolutely not end well..."

Rose tried to stay strong, but cringed as a harsh noise rang out from the loudspeaker. A Dalek's voice soon followed, "YOU ARE THE DOCTOR. YOU ARE A TIME LORD. THE ONLY WEAPON AGAINST A TIME LORD IS A TIME LORD."

Nine sprouted a smile that ran all the way across his face. "You're stupid, you know that? Really stupid. There are no more Time Lords! You should know that better than anyone! Didn't your commander ever tell you that?"

The intercom paused, then replied, "THEN ONE WILL BE PRODUCED."

The smile fell from Nine's face. The door to the prison cell slid open with a mechanical whir, and three Daleks entered. The first was different from the others, with a chrome finish. "YOU WILL PROCREATE."

Rose hurried forward and placed her hand on Nine's shoulder. "Doctor, what exactly do they mean by procreate?"

Nine put his arm in front of her and took a step back. "You can't. She's not a Time Lord. The child wouldn't be a Time Lord."

The Dalek merely replied, "IT WILL SUFFICE."

Nine turned slowly to face Rose, her resolute face starting to show signs of fear. He quickly swung back to the Daleks, "And what if I refuse? You can't exactly force us to have children."

The Dalek replied, without missing a beat, "THEN SHE WILL BE EXTERMINATED AND A REPLACEMENT WILL BE FOUND. HOW MANY LIVES WILL END BEFORE YOU GIVE US WHAT WE WANT, DOCTOR?"

Nine turned again to Rose. "Rose, I can get us out of here alive, but we're going to need to do what they want first. I'm sorry, but as clever as I am, I can't figure a way out of this."

Rose took a step toward him and gently placed her hand on his chest. "I understand. And, well, it's not ideal, but I can't say I haven't been looking forward to this..."

Nine continued to stare into Rose's eyes, but he spokes to the Daleks. "You can leave now. We'll do what you want. Just... Just leave us alone."

The Daleks reversed, leaving the way they came in, and the door slammed shut once more. The intercom briefly buzzed back to life. "PROCEED, AND YOU WILL BOTH KEEP YOUR LIVES."

Nine raised his hand to Rose's cheek. "You're right, this isn't ideal. But, Rose Tyler, I swear, I love you. When he get out of this hellhole, I promise, I will never let anything hap-"

Rose forcefully grabbed Nine by his jacket with both arms, pulled him close, and pressed her lips against his. After a few stunned second, Nine wrapped his arms around her. The two passionately kissed, five billion years' worth of sexual tension finally being brought to a boil.

The two quickly forgot about their predicament in the ecstasy of eachother's grasp. Nine, always the gentleman, continued the foreplay so long as Rose wanted to. Rose, however, had been wanting this for so long, she broke the embrace first, bent on her knees, and began to open the good Doctor's pants.

With the removal of his belt, she tugged down, revealing his loins to her. She gasped slightly. "Is this why you like bananas so much, Doctor?"

Nine grinned. "Well, I can't say whether or not it's a good source of Potassium. Rose Tyler, are you making jokes while we're being held captives by Daleks in what is about to become a sex dungeon?"

Rose returned the expression. "Well let's have a taste, then, shall we?" She leaned forward.

Nine put his hand on her shoulder. "You know, Rose, you don't have to do this. All we have to do is 'procreate', and then we can leave."

She pushed the hand away. "Yeah, but that doesn't mean we can't have fun with it. But you're right, I don't have to. I want to."

Rose opened her mouth and gently wrapped her lips around the head of Nine's shaft. Slowly, very slowly, she pushed forward, burying the rest of his cock in her mouth.

She quickly established a rhythm, pushing his long member in and out of herself. On the inside, Rose was thanking god that Time Lord biology was identical to humans in this respect. At least on the outside. Her hands drifted to the base, stimulating it where her mouth couldn't.

Rectangular sections began to raise from the floor with a grinding noise, halting after elevating three feet. Nine commented, "Oh, so the Daleks are giving us nice hard beds? How nice of them."

Rose stood up, grinned, and playfully pushed him down onto the one behind him. She returned to his cock, running up and down it with her soft hands. She could feel it get harder beneath them, but Nine made no noise. "You know, I'm not really sure if you're enjoying this. Could I get a moan or something?"

Nine chuckled. "Rose, love, with my enhanced physiology, I have blood pressure far beyond that of a human's, and my binary vascular system means I have enough stamina to go on as long as I need to. Got me out of a hairy situation with Sultan Arujhadir. He said if I couldn't satisfy his harem, he'd chop my head off. Both of 'em. Needless to say, I'm still here."

Rose climbed up and onto the Doctor. "You know, Doctor, you talk too much." Before he could say another word, she planted her lips on his, locking his voice away with a forceful kiss.

Nine's eyes closed as he lost himself, his tongue writhing around hers. Out of sight, he felt her quickly and roughly impale herself on him. Even with his reduced sensitivity, he still drew breath at the feel of her from the inside.

Rose began grinding herself against him, never for a second letting more than a few inches slip out of her. Nine was enjoying this, yes, but she, the human, was absolutely losing her mind.

She pulled away, briefly and hurridly took off her hoodie, shirt, and bra. Nine gazed, impressed at the result. "Oh my, Rose. Those are... You are just... Fantastic."

Rose smiled and bit her lower lip. "Oh shut up and fuck me." She planted her hands on his shoulders and used the leverage to more easily pull herself on and off of him. Soon, his hips began to rise, meeting hers, causing her to moan to herself.

The moans quickly increased in pitch and volume, and their tempo increased, climaxing with Rose screaming and allowing herself to settle at his base.

She panted, out of breath, then pulled herself up off of him and lowered herself onto his stomach, her soaked nethers dampening him. "You know, Doctor, I'm a little worn out. Would you mind taking over?"

"Of course, miss Rose." He sat up, took her in his arms, and lowered her onto the bed in his place, her legs dangling off the side. He returned to the side opposite her and the bed, as if sensing him, automatically adjusted height so that he and Rose were level.

He placed his member just outside of her folds, teasingly prodding her, rubbing it up and down the length of her opening. "Just say when, Ro-" Before he could even finish saying her name, she began shouting, "Now! Now!" At the top of her lungs.

Nine slowly entered her, enjoying her across every inch of him. He penetrated her until she reached his base, slowly pulled out every bit but the tip, and plunged back in, slowly, gently, each time, treating her like a flower he would never want to damage.

Rose began fondling herself, she grabbed her breasts, one in each hand, and massaged them, compounding the wonderful sensation coming from the Time Lord.

Even Nine was getting impatient, though. Though he was never forceful, he began bucking his hips more quickly, finishing the motion each time with a quiet 'tap' as his flesh connected with hers. Rose cried out in joy and shifted forward, trying to bury more of him in her.

For the second time, Rose's voice reached a peak, even cracking slightly as her body grew rigid, pleasure tearing through her more potently than any Dalek's weapon. After it passed she slumped back onto the bed.

Nine waited until her breathing had slowed. "Let me know when you're ready, Rose." She nodded, but quickly pulled back when he moved forward. "Doctor, Doctor, no, not there." He raised his eyebrows, confused, but quickly realizing what she meant.

"Are you sure, Rose?"

She nodded, slowly. "I've never done it with anyone else. I want my first to be you."

Rose rolled over onto her chest, pressing her full breasts against the cold metal, an eerie sensation that she loved, and grabbed hold of the edge of the 'bed' for support. "Okay, Doctor. Be gentle."

Nine very slowly, painfully slowly, thought Rose, eased his way forward. It was true, Rose had never done this with anyone else, but he was so coated with her fluids that there was no pain, and soon enough, he was once again engulfed by her body.

Rose whimpered, not from discomfort, but from longing. "Doctor, please, please, stop being gentle. I want you to show me as much force as you show all the evil in the world."

Nine stopped for a moment, and took a deep breath.

"Are you sure, Rose?"

"Yes. Yes, please."

Nine completely abandoned his care and restraint, he gripped Rose's thighs and began pounding into her. Her muscles clenched down, wrapping herself tightly around his cock, heightening the sensation for both of them.

All pretense of buildup was gone between them. Rose screamed as she orgasmed, gripping ever more tighly around Nine. She grew rigid, and went limp again, but this time Nine didn't stop. He continued incessantly, making her dizzy with pleasure.

Nine felt the pressure building in his groin. He pulled himself out of her, "Rose, I'm sorry, but all good things come to an end." With the same force, he plunged into her dripping opening, fucking her as hard as he possibly could, becoming lost in the madness of the sex.

The pressure became too much, and Nine finally released himself into her. His member swelled, pushing her over the edge as well. She screamed as his seed filled her entirely, pumping into her twice as quickly as it would with a human, and in far greater quantities. She felt incredibly warm and even still pushed herself to meet him.

Gradually, the thrusts slowed, and eventually stopped. Nine, himself a little short on breath, pulled himself out of her.

Rose quickly spun around, slid off of the table, and dropped to her knees again, placing the entirety of him in her mouth, sucking it dry and wiping it clean, while one of her hand played with her now icy, stiff nipple, and the other began fingering her.

The mixture of his and her fluids and the heat of the moment brought her to one more tiny convulsion that left her already longing for a second go. Breathing heavily, she pulled herself back onto the bed, and curled up into a ball.

Nine regained his composure and lied down beside her, running his fingers through her beautiful golden hair. "Rose. That was, just, fantastic."

She rolled, turning to him, meeting his eyes and smiling. "Don't you know any other adjectives?" She lightly kissed his mouth once more.

A harsh noise wrang through the room as the intercom buzzed to life. "THAT WILL BE SUFFICIENT. THE DATA WILL BE ANALYZED AND THE HUMAN FEMALE WILL BE TAKEN FOR EXAMINATION."

The doors opened, and the three Daleks returned. "YOU WILL COME WITH US, FEMALE."

Rose furrowed her brow as she locked eyes with Nine. He nodded slowly. "They won't hurt you." She got up and redressed, then followed the Daleks silently. As she passed the threshold of the room, she turned to Nine.

They stared directly at each other, possibly for the last time, and Nine spoke, "Rose Tyler. I love you." The door slammed shut. "I love you..."


End file.
